combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Polls/Suggest
Have a question that you're dying to ask others about? Want to find out others' opinions? Well, you're in luck! Right here on the Combat Arms Wiki, you can suggest a question to become the weekly poll! How do I design a poll? You should have the following: *Question *options (non-obligatory) *Creator's Signature (non-obligatory) Don't worry if your question has more than three options, just add as many as you see fit. If you don't have any options then just suggest a question and the CAWiki Pollster will add in their own options. Also, please be aware that suggested polls may need to be edited in order to be properly poised. Here's an example: Do you like the wiki's new 'Suggest a Poll' feature? #Yes, I like it. #It's not something that I see my self using. #No, I don't like it. -TopsyKretts3 Poll Rules #Poll Q&A's must be relevant to the Combat Arms game. #Poll Q&A's cannot be aimed at an individual/group. E.g. Do you think Greatfullded is the best player in CA? What do you think of the clan 'Nexon Covert Ops'? #Poll Q&A's cannot harass an individual in any form. Suggestions Post your suggestions here! Please post your poll question below every other awaiting poll. Use Heading 3 for the question, and number listing for your answer options. If you want your name to be shown with your poll, sign your post with ~~~~. If you do not have a user account, just list your name. If you do not wish your name to be shown, then don't add a signature. ---- Which NX-Rare weapon do you want to see sold for permanent duration? #P90TR SE #MSR #USP Tactical SE #L115A3 Ghillie #Raven's G36C #Other weapon(s) #I do not wish to see NX-Rares to be on sale for permanent duration. 01:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Which common weapon would you like a variant of? #G36E #M4A1 #P90 #MP5A4 #L96A1 #SCAR-L #None of the above. LovingKate (talk) 02:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Used Suggestions 8th of August, 2013 What do you think about leaks being posted on the Wiki and Fourms Do you just/have: 1. Hate it 2. Mixed Feeling about 3. Love it 4. Don't Care User:Intel Giver (Talk) 3:11 July 30, 2013 ---- 4th of July, 2013 Which item should be the next GP Perm? #M6A2 #USP Tactical #RPG-7 #L115A2 #RPKs MOD #M590 CQB #UMP SE #Combat Vest #Python #Five-Seven Z-Rex (talk) 21:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- 20th of June, 2013 How often do you experience No Regs? #No Reg? Never heard of it. #Rarely. #On occasions. #Quite often. #OMG, THEY JUST DON'T DIE! Bleu! (> - ^.^ -)> 20:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- 6th of June, 2013 What GP weapon do you hope is released with the next patch? #Assault Rifle #SMG #LMG #Sniper Rifle #Shotgun #Pistol #ETC. ---- 23rd of May, 2013 If Nexon was going to release all the Classic Specialists again,who would you want to see? #Classic Scorpion #Classic Viper #Classic Raven #Classic Hawk #Classic Souza ---- 9th May, 2013 Which Weapon Category is your favourite? #Assault Rifles #Sub Machine Guns #Sniper Rifles #Machine Guns #Shotguns #Pistols #Melee Weapons #Explosives/ETC. 07:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Polls Category:Combat Arms Wiki